Meet the Fancy Pups
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: If you never heard of my original team, then get ready to meet these four pups in fancy clothing you found on the PAW Patrol Hunger Games story in Wattpad, and this time, as Survivors, like the Survivors from the Left 4 Dead series! This is a style of the Meet the Team videos. Watch as you see the pups in formal attire fight for Beneluxian freedom! This is a substory for the BCW.
1. Meet Rocky

_[The pups, including Ryder, in their fancy clothing, including their Human leader, who is an Italian-American man, in his World War II-era US military uniform, are gathered inside a shopping center, somewhere in the Netherlands.]  
_**Antonio Vittorio**: Everypup, let us all gather around. Let us pray.  
_[Vittorio then bow down his head and closed his eyes, making him as a prayer leader.]  
_**Antonio Vittorio**: Dear Lord, let the food court be okay.  
_[Cut to the pups, including Ryder.]  
_**Antonio Vittorio**: Keep an eye out for the evacuation center. Also the food court. I am starving.  
_[Chase looks angry.]  
_**Chase**: You are a pupclown.  
_[The other pups, including Ryder look at Chase.]  
_**MEET THE FANCY PUP  
ROCKY  
**_[The scene shows a ruined food court in a mall.]  
_**Rocky**: I hope the food court is okay.  
_[Rocky walks to a food court.]  
_**Rocky**: Poor food court never stood a chance.  
_[He then sees a coke. It is Coca-Cola.]  
_**Rocky**: We got a coke!  
_[A Green Flu Infected Netherlands Royal Army soldier looks around. Rocky jumps and punches in the face.]  
_**Rocky**: Bitch!  
_[Rocky punches in the tummy.]  
_**Rocky**: Dang!  
_[Rocky kicks in the face, killing a Green Flu infected.]  
_**Rocky**: Pow!  
_[He then looks at an elderly T-Virus infected man and bashes him in the stomach. Rocky is now behind a Hunter. Then he snaps the Hunter's neck by grabbing his head and move it on the left. He then grabs a coke.]  
_**Rocky**: Grabbing a coke!  
_[Rocky runs away with his coke. He then turns around.]  
_**Rocky**: Oh, crap.  
_[Scene cuts to a Ganado villager, in a Maria costume, holding a clipboard.]  
_**Rocky**: Girl, I raise my paw, because you are like a pupdarn zombie. Deal with it.  
_[An explosion destroys half of the food court.]  
_**Rocky**: Feel my fury. This poop will help.  
_[Cut to the other side of a food court. The rest of the team are there.]  
_**Rocky**: Do I have to find a Burger Tank in this place? Well, one of my Facebook friends of mine, Coach, will be a one-man cheeseburger apocalypse.  
_[Cut to a Tank, eating a cheeseburger.]  
_**Tank**: Gariuk, bukal lari zu krowapo. [Aw man, I am going to eat this cheeseburger.]  
**Rocky**: Oh golly no, boy!  
_[The Tank shrouds.]  
_**Rocky**: Game on, pup! INCOMING!  
_[The Tank gasps and Rocky stole the cheeseburger as he kills it. Cut to a pizza stand in a food court.]  
_**Rocky**: I can remember the whole pizza right now. Eat it, sub-style.  
_[Rocky vaults on a counter, and opens the kitchen door, revealing the other Special Infected from Left 4 Dead.]  
_**Hunter**: Uwaja Larugal! [It is the Jackhammer!]  
_[Rocky has a box of explosive ammunition.]  
_**Rocky**: Frag rounds, deploying in process.  
_[He then deploy it and he collected them for his two silenced Uzis.]  
_**Rocky**: Crap yeah! Hahahaha!  
_[Rocky then fires at will as explosions are caused.]  
_**Rocky**: Eat that biscuit!  
_[Rocky laughs.]  
_**Rocky**: That is goshdarn right!  
_[The kitchen is now in fire. Rocky then saw two pepperoni pizzas.]  
_**Rocky**: Pup, this pizza looks dangerous.  
_[Fade to black. Rocky, now wearing a bib, eating the last piece of pepperoni pizza, is sitting down on a female Boomer.]  
_**Rocky**: Alright, that is going to be spot-hitting, huh, does not it?  
**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR: THE UNDEAD CRISIS  
**_[In the other side of a food court, a Mad Snail Disease Infected Bikini Bottomite comes, holding a tray of chocolate-dipped strawberries.]  
_**Mad Snail Disease-Infected Fish**: Gauwao parik. [Free taste.]  
_[Chase shouted through his megaphone, angrily.]_  
**Chase**: Hey, shoot...  
_[Chase turned off his megaphone as Rocky takes care of a Fish.]_  
**Rocky**: If I see a zombie running at me with a sample tray, I will not be shooting it.


	2. Meet Everest

_[In a ruined windmill, somewhere in a wheat farm on an unknown rural area in the Netherlands, Everest is seen taking a sniper rifle.]  
_**Everest**: Grabbing a sniper rifle.  
_[Cut to Everest taking pain pills.]  
_**Everest**: Grabbing pills.  
_[Cut to Everest taking a Molotov.]  
_**Everest**: This Molotov is mine.  
_[Cut to outside.]  
_**Everest**: Grabbing pills. Shotgun. Pistol. I have got a pipe bomb. Pup, I wanted this rifle when I was nine. Grabbing... Skye!  
**Skye**: Oh, shut up!  
_[Skye slaps Everest.]  
_**Gordon Smith**: Everybody ready for this shit?  
**Everest**: Sure.  
_[A sniper rifle gunshot was heard.]  
_**Everest**: Oh! What was that for?  
**Skye**: Shut up.  
_[Everest leaves the saferoom, revealing her fancy clothing.]  
_**Everest**: Hey, pups, are you having fun out there without me?  
_[A Jockey rides on Everest. Cut to black. Cut to Everest being rode by a Jockey. An American Human in a World War II-era military uniform]  
_**Everest**: This thing is on me!  
_[Chase points at Everest.]  
_**Chase**: Puphag!  
**MEET THE FANCY PUP  
****EVEREST  
**_[Cut to Everest preparing her grenade launcher.]  
_**Everest**: Oh, heck yeah, I got to take the grenade launcher.  
_[Cut to a Smoker as he wraps up Everest from a distance with his long tongue.]  
_**Smoker**: Owapo karstal! [You are mine!]  
_[The Smoker drags her.]  
_**Everest**: Smoker has got me!  
_[Cut to Chase, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye laughing. Cut to a Hunter.]  
_**Hunter**: Huwak pinyata iyajuk! [It is piñata time!]  
**Everest**: That is not that a load of stuff!  
_[The Hunter then pins Everest.]  
_**Hunter**: Larjuka! [Beatdown!]  
_[The Hunter them punches Everest.]  
_**Everest**: Please help me! I got been pounced by that dang Hunter!  
_[Cut to Chase, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye laughing again. Cut to a Tank.]  
_**Tank**: Karik laryo labar sigalo. [Keep that thing still.]  
_[A Tank and a Hunter helped them to tie the tongue of a Smoker that pulled Everest into a shoelace. Cut to Chase, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye laughing for the third time. Cut to a Spitter.]  
_**Spitter**: Okh, karbukol... [Oh, my turn...]  
_[The Spitter spits her acid as she covers Everest in goo. Everest cries and screams. Cut to Chase, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye laughing for the fourth time. Cut to Chase, Everest, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye inside a ruined airport. Everest is calling Ellis.]  
_**Ellis**: I ever tell you about the time Keith tried to deep-fry a turkey?  
_[Cut to a row of burning apartments. Everest still calling Ellis. While Gordon Smith is firing his M1 Garand, Chase looks __frightened. Skye's body is laid. A Tank then swipes Rocky.]  
_**Chase**: Holy pup! Big freaking zombie!  
**Rocky**: Oh rats, I am down!  
**Gordon Smith**: It is a TANK!  
**Ellis**: I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith got rolled by a gator in a swamp?  
_[Cut to the trench. Everest is still calling Ellis. Rocky is eating a box of chocolates. Skye was beaten down by a Jockey. A Charger is plummeting Chase. Gordon Smith is firing his M1 Garand at a Jockey and a Charger.]  
_**Chase**: Can somepup shoot zis pupdarn think  
**Ellis**: My buddy Keith lived in a graveyard once for a whole year. It was not a dare or nothing, he just got kicked out of his house.  
_[Cut to Chase, Everest, Gordon Smith, Rocky and Skye in a burning hotel. Everest is still calling Ellis. A Spitter then covers Gordon Smith, turning him into a bar of gold]  
_**Ellis**: I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith fell down an open manhole? He was unconscious down there for like a week. During that time, unbeknowst to Keith, they paved over him. Keith had to-  
_[Everest then stops her call with Ellis.]  
_**Gordon Smith**: Ellis. Hey, Ellis.  
_[The scene cuts to a gold of bar throwing adrenaline at Everest. Cut to Everest. She was injected. She laughs.]  
_**Everest**: Oh, pup!**  
Skye**: Nice shot!  
**Gordon Smith**: Thanks.  
**Chase**: You are velcome.  
**Rocky**: Much obliged.  
**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR: THE UNDEAD CRISIS  
**_[On a fountain plaza of a burning town, Everest is calling Ellis.]  
_**Ellis**: I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith drove his car off a cliff, broke both his legs? It's not a funny "ha-ha" story so much as a make-you-think story.  
**Everest**: Shut the heck up!


	3. Meet Skye

_[Somewhere, in an asylum located in Amsterdam, a Human Nazi soldier wakes up, realizing it was a nightmare. He then wakes up and shocks in terror and fear, also realizing he was sitting down on a chair.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Hä!? [Huh!?]  
_[A Nazi soldier tries to get out with his arms, but he cannot. He struggles to get out.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Was zum Teufel mache ich hier?! [What in Oblivion am I doing here?!]_  
__[Footsteps are heard. A Nazi soldier looks around his head.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Oh nein... [Oh no...]  
_[Skye walks out to the spotlight, revealing her, in her fancy clothing. Cut to Skye showing a Nazi soldier a first aid kit with the words, "Erste-Hilfe", indicating it is from a Nazi soldier.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Was machst du mit meinem Medizinkoffer? [What are you doing with my medkit?]  
_[She opens her mouth. Then she wields a machete.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Nein! Bitte nicht! [No! Please do not!]  
_[Skye then insides a first aid kit with her machete. He then caused seizure, and he died.]  
_**Skye**: Ha. Who is woofing now?  
_[A dog barks.]  
_**MEET THE FANCY PUP  
SKYE  
**_[The scene shows a group of Nazi soldiers at a meeting, maybe somewhere located in a barn, somewhere in the Netherlands.]  
_**Nazi General**: Wir haben ein ernstes Problem, die Menschen, und das Problem ist eines dieser zwei weibliche Welpen. [We have a serious problem people, and the problem is one of those two female pups.]  
**Nazi Soldier**: Rechts, General. [Right, General.]  
**Nazi General**: Sie scheinen nicht, Angst zu haben... sollten Sie sich... [You do not seem to be scared... you should be...]  
**Nazi Soldier**: Ooohhhh... sorry für die nicht Angst... was? Hat sie Ihre Zigarre gefoltert? [Ooohhh... sorry for not being scared... what? Did she tortured your cigar?]  
**Nazi General**: Nein... das wird Ihren Medizinkoffer sein! [No... that will be your medkit!]  
_[A Nazi general then hands a Nazi soldier a medkit, now with a machete inserted.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Oh mein Gott! [Oh my God!]  
**Nazi General**: Wie man sehen kann ... das sogar unsere Soldaten, wie Sie, zu weinen. [As you can see... this even made our soldiers, like you, cry.]  
**Nazi Soldier**: Oh, der Alptraum. [Oh, the nightmare.]  
_[A Nazi general then gets a projector, turns it on and get two photos.]  
_**Nazi General**: Hier sind zwei Fotos. [Here are two photos.]  
_[Cut to a black-and-white picture shows Skye, in her fancy clothing, choking a Hunter with a rope, inside a lab somewhere in the Ardennes Mountains. Another black-and-white picture shows Skye killing a Tank with a fire axe. Cut back to a Nazi general.]  
_**Nazi General**: Sie tötet ohne Reue. [She kills without remorse.]  
_[Fade to Skye kicking a Boomer, in a room, maybe located in an unknown building in the Netherlands.]  
_**Skye:** Die!  
_[The Boomer is now __unconscious. He then wakes up.]  
_**Boomer**: Uhhh...owie...  
_[He then faint. Skye then raspberries.]  
_**Boomer**: Kaaa... [Nooo...]_  
[She then uses her .357 Magnum revolver. She shoots it, and the scene cuts to a Nazi general.]  
_**Nazi General**: Sie ist verheerend... [She is devastating...]  
_[Fade to Skye being afraid by a Tank, while outside a mall, in The Hague.]  
_**Tank**: Gukala! [Fear me!]  
_[Skye then kick the Tank's nuts.]  
_**Tank**: Mug... garukan... salakat... [My... little... tanks...]  
_[The Tank dies. Fade to Skye laughing and barking happily. Fade back to the Nazi general.]  
_**Nazi General**: Und schlimmer... sie isst Pillen! [And worse... she eats pills!]  
_[Fade to Skye eating pills while on a ruined hotel, somewhere in The Hague.]  
_**Nazi General**: Es ist nur eine... [It is only a...]  
_[An unexcepted, mysterious gunshot kills a Nazi general in the head.]  
_**Nazi Stormtrooper**: Oh Scheiße! [Oh shit!]  
_[The scene shows that a Nazi soldier is holding a shotgun.]  
_**Nazi Soldier**: Es ist offensichtlich, Jungs. Er ist verdammt ärgerlich. [It is obvious, dudes. He is doomed and annoying.]  
_[Skye is now behind a Nazi soldier.]  
_**Skye**: Right behind you.  
_[Skye then scares many Nazis soldiers as they scream. Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays, with stabs, gunshots and battle cries of each Nazi soldier punctuating the beat of the tune. You can also still see the four pups in formal attire in an action pose, and then The Great Allied-Soviet War: The Undead Crisis logo appears, which can appear at the very end of two previous videos, and can appear again on the next video, to censor a very violent scene.]  
_**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR: THE UNDEAD CRISIS  
**_[Skye then punches a Nazi soldier.]  
_**Skye**: Oh, heck yes!  
_[Skye then continues punching a Nazi soldier.]_


	4. Meet Chase

_[In the Ardennes Mountains, Everest is drinking tongba, until a Jockey catches her in the face. Cut to Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Skye and Zuma, with their Human leader, who is a British man, named Joseph Kerblin, watches over Jockey riding her.]  
_**Everest**: I have got a Jockey on me!  
_[Cut to Chase and Kerblin. He then looks at Kerblin. He then holds ten Toonatopian Bucks.]  
_**Chase**: Ten Bucks says it takes them to the right.  
**Joseph Kerblin**: Heck no.  
_[Cut to a Jockey, still riding Everest.]  
_**Jockey**: Ko dapwa, iyayik kalmbo zowawok! [Yo dawg, check the shit out!]  
_[Kerblin then gives 10 Toonatopian Bucks from Chase.]  
_**MEET THE FANCY PUP  
****CHASE  
**_[In a sameshopping mall, from Meet Rocky, which is the first video, Chase, Everest, Rocky and Skye, with Joseph Kerblin, are standing up in a hallway, that contains clothing stores.]  
_**Chase**: If anyone sees a pet clothink shtore, let me know. I have got blood on my tuxedo.  
_[Cut to a Hunter throwing a rock. When the rock threw at Chase, he then turn around.]  
_**Chase**: VAT ZEE -  
_[Zoom in to a Hunter. Rocky and Chase then wield their M1911s.]  
_**Chase**: Scrawny little bitch I am goink to kill!  
**Rocky**: HUNTER!  
_[Chase then pins the Hunter and fights him. Cut to the pet clothing store.]  
_**Joseph Kerblin**: Chaser, check this poop out.  
_[Chase then looks.]  
_**Chase**: Yeppers.  
_[Chase then enters the pet clothing store. He then laughs.]  
_**Chase**: I guess livink here is finally payink off.  
_[He then look at an Argonian cashier, who is a Dutch. Chase then looks worried.]  
_**Pet Clothing Store Cashier**: Na u. [After you.]  
**Chase**: Ja! [Yes!]  
_[He then change his clothes into a new one. His fancy clothing is as same that he wears, but now in a light red dress shirt.]  
_**Chase**: Pup, ja.  
_[Chase then gets his Euro bills to a cashier.]  
_**Pet Clothing Store Cashier**: Bedankt voor uw komst. Gelieve komen weer. [Thank you for coming. Please come again.]  
_[Chase then steps out of the store. He then laughs, until an unexpected tartar sauce was fired.]  
_**Chase**: Agh, pupdamn it!  
**Coach**: Man, Chase, you picked a bad day to wear your blue suit, like your Facebook friend, like me, Nick, that guy in a white suit.  
_[Cut to Kerblin.]  
_**Joseph Kerblin**: Get your gas cans! Now!  
_[Chase got a gas can.]  
_**Chase**: One more for zee gas tank.  
_[Chase tries to put the gas can in the Jeep.]  
_**Chase**: Get. In. Zee. Tank. Pup, get in zee jeep.  
_[Chase then throws the tank and whispers.]  
_**Chase**: Get in zee tank, you shtupid pupdamn gas. Get in zee tank.  
_[Cut to Everest, Rocky and Skye peeking from the wall.]  
_**Chase**: Son of a pup! Kiss my paw!  
_[Cut to Joseph Kerblin peeking.]  
_**Chase**: Pup! My paw! Dumbpup! Bullpup! Damn!  
**Joseph Kerblin**: Gosh darn it.  
_[Kerblin hides. Cut to Chase showing the audience (or the camera) a thumbs down.]  
_**Chase**: Puphole!  
_[Chase runs away.]  
_**Chase**: Screw zis!  
**Joseph Kerblin**: Chase, why are you running away?  
**Chase**: Nah. Jusht hiding myself from zee Nazis.  
**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR: THE UNDEAD CRISIS  
**_[With the Jeep already filled, Chase is seen calling with one of his Facebook friends, Francis.]  
_**Chase**: Hey, vat is your name?  
**Francis**: Francis Knox.  
**Chase**: Here you go.  
_[Chase then gives money to Francis, but the money knocks him down.]  
_**Francis**: I hate being knocked down. What is your stance?  
**Chase**: I jusht do not like beink knocked down. Zat is all.  
_[The scene cuts to the Jeep leaving the mall. The sign that reads, "__Dankjewel! Kom alsjeblieft weer!" was replaced by, "Achtung! Sackgasse!", indicating a dead end. F__ade to black.]_


End file.
